Junior Jonin
by SageWarrior
Summary: A young, impulsive, immature boy gets transported into the Naruto Universe! Trapped there, he finds out that he has more in common with their world, then he does his own. Meanwhile, Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki have certain plans of their own that they will unleash on the Leaf Village! SYOC closed until further notice/ AU/ Rated-T for language.
1. Chapter 1

****Summary: A young, impulsive, immature boy gets transported into the Naruto Universe! Trapped there, he finds out that he has more in common with their world, then he does his own. Meanwhile, Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki have certain plans of their own that they will unleash on the Leaf Village! SYOC closed until further notice/ AU/ Rated-T for language.****

****Congratulations for the characters submitted, and accepted! You will see you're affiliation and name listed below!****

**** Eien- Konoha****

**** Senshi-Orochimaru****

****3. Erika Matsuki- Orochimaru****

**** Kamiya- Orochimaru****

**** Nekokano- Konoha****

****6. Juden Bakuhatsu- Orochimaru****

**** Yuki- Konoha****

**** Makita-Konoha****

**** Tsukimura-Konoha****

**** Nakamura-Orochimaru****

**** Yanagi-Konoha****

**** Takihiro- Akatsuki****

****13. Arashi Ishida-Konoha****

****14. Aya Ishida- Konoha****

****15. Tsuru Dou-Butsu- Akatsuki****

****Chapter 1: Infiltrator~!****

**What...What's going on?**

**I woke up and saw a blurry man in front of me.**

**"****Wake up!"**

**I tried to move, and noticed I was in a tube.**

**"****Is the cloning process complete yet?" Another blurry figure said walking into the room.**

**"****Not yet. What should we do with the original body."**

**"****Hmph. Kabuto, you Meir minded child. You dispose of it!"**

**_What the hell?! How the hell did I get here?! This is crazy!_**

**I turned my head, and saw more than 10 other people in tubes. My vision was getting better, and I could see whoever was in front of me.**

**One of them wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white undershirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a holster on his right leg.**

**The other had extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes.**

**I closed my eyes, trying to remember how I got here!**

**_Flashback~!_**

**"******Come on nii-san!" My friend Jalen called for me.****

**"******Hehe, coming."****

****I walked over to see Jalen holding his glasses with his index finger, and his thumb.****

**"******Today is the day you promised you were gonna race me!"****

****I smiled. I knew he wouldn't beat me, no one has...EVER! I was the fastest in my neighborhood, and my grade level, but it would be nice to race him, he is like the little brother I've never had. He's only a few months younger than me, but...he's like family to me.****

****Jalen's sister walked from out her home, with a checkered flag.****

**"******Lets go to the lake and race. I have enough running room, and it'll be something relaxing to look out after I beat you!" Jalen said smiling.****

**"******Hmph, I see you were preparing for this, but...you still won't beat me!" I said, smiling at him, with my hand behind my head.****

****We started walking. His sister, twirling the flag grinned.****

**"******Jalens gonna beat you this time, I just know it!"****

**"******Alyssa. He was always capable of beating me."****

****When we got there, Jalen took off his glasses, and reached towards his ankles, unstrapping two 10 pound ankle weights from both his legs.****

**"******On your mark! Get set! Go!"****

****I watched as Jalen started to run. I turned toward his sister and smiled. She was so happy, and she seemed to really look up to Jalen. Being twins, you would think they would have a lot of problems, but...there very connected on a sibling level.****

****I started running. Catching up to Jalen in only a couple of seconds. I turned around, and ran backwards…****

**"******Jalen, you are getting faster! However, like many other times...I can't stay for long. Have you forgotten? Today is the day."****

****He grinned.****

**"******Of course I haven't. Thats the reason why I have to beat you today! I need to prove that I am faster than you."****

**"******Jalen...I must inform you that I've been also wearing ankle weights."****

****I turned around and jumped over a small tree branch.****

**"******Are you fucking serious?!"****

****He turned his head, and tripped over the branch.****

****CRACK!****

****I turned around to see Jalen, rolling in pain. Rolling, and rolling, and rolling...until he rolled into the lake!****

**"******Jalen!"****

****I jumped into the lake to see Jalen sinking.****

****Flashback ends~!****

**Thats all I can remember.**

**_Did I...did I die?_**

**I opened my eyes to see the two men in front of me gone. Looking up at my wrist I saw locks attached to the tubes, around them. I looked around until I finally saw a latch, just on the outside of the lock.**

**I wiggled, and wiggled my wrist, until the latch came off. Kicking the tubes insides, trying to break it, I can see the other people starting to wake up.**

**Finally breaking out, I walked over to see templates on the tubes. My template said " Gray Yoru"(Original). I walked to the other templates and there were a whole bunch of other names…**

**Hikari Eien**

**Sayoko Senshi**

**Erika Matsuki**

**Mai Kamiya**

**Ayaka Nekokano**

**Juden Bakuhatsu**

**Benjamin Yuki**

**Reira Makita**

**Hana Tsukimura**

**Yuki Nakamura**

**Daisuke Yanagi**

**Yoko Takihiro**

**Tsuru Dou-Butsu**

**They all said the same thing on the template though. For some reason it said on the bottoms of their names, clone of A&A project.**

**I walked over to the computer. On a closed screen at the bottom, there it was…**

**File: A&A project. Level 52.**

**"****How convenient it is that the file is just here huh?"**

**I pressed the button to print the file. Immediately after I pressed it, an alarm sounded.**

**"****Oh Shoot!"**

**I ran out the room, and looked for a way to level 52. Finally, I saw another figure watching me as it was going up a elevator.**

**"****What the hell?! Who the hell was that?!"**

**I turned my head and saw the two men running after me.**

**"****Lord Orochimaru!"**

**"****Silence Kabuto!"**

**The pale man held his arms in front of him, and two snakes came out of his wrist!**

**Wait, Kabuto...Orochimaru!**

**I didn't have enough time to just sit and think, so I ran towards the stairwell right next to the elevator.**

**"****Now, all I have to do is run towards level 52 without being killed by those two snakes and i'm fine."**

**I looked up, and saw the template that said "Level 3".**

**"****Are you fucking serious?!"**

**I ran up the stairs. The snakes, just followed along.**

**After what felt like hours of running, I finally reached Level 52.**

**The first door, as clear as day, read "A&A project.**

**"****You know for a place that has over 52 different levels, it sure has very easy to find places."**

**I ran into the room, and saw two people in a tube with the templates under them as well.**

**Arashi Ishida-Original male**

**Aya Ishida-Original female**

**I turned my head, and the two snakes stop. Somehow morphing, they both stood up, with slime all over the bodies, turning into both Kabuto and Orochimaru!**

**"****Well you finally figured it out, huh?" The man looked forward, pushing his glasses closer to his eyes."**

**"****What is all this!"**

**"****You still don't know, do you. This is project A&A. The name is actually a double meaning. The first is the names...and the second, stands for Assassinate & Acquire!"**

**"****Assassinate who?! You're so fucking confusing!" I said overwhelmed with what's going on.**

**"****We are assassinating whoever will get in our way, and we will acquire the Leaf Village, and destroy it!"**

**"****Then, you are these people?"**

**"****You know I shouldn't be telling you all this, as you already know far too much, but since you're gonna die anyway...how about you take a closer look at their faces.**

**I turned around and finally recognize them. It was Jalen and his sister Alyssa!**

**"****Y-you monsters!"**

**He smirked, and the pale one crossed his arms, and held his head down.**

**"****We arent the monsters." He said lifting his head back up.**

**"****The monsters, are in the tubes." He said pointing at the tubes, to show them waking up, and breaking the glass almost instantly.**

**"****Arashi! Aya!...kill him!"**

****Authors note: Hey guys this is chapter 1 of my story. Once again this was a remake so if you're just reading them you aren't able to submit your own character currently. I may open the Syoc part later on in the story, but until then...Enjoy!****

****Be sure to comment on what you think about this chapter…****

********Bye….for now~!****


	2. Chapter 2: The Prophet Child is Born!

**The authors note: Hey guys, this is Chapter 2 of my story Junior Jonin!**

Sorry for the fans hoping to see this chapter a lot sooner, but if you see on my profile...my tablet cracked! I wrote this entire chapter on my phone ^_^! (I would have used my computer, but that's too formal y' know.

Previous Chapter:

I turned my head, and the two snakes stop. Somehow morphing, they both stood up, with slime all over the bodies, turning into both Kabuto and Orochimaru!

"Well you finally figured it out, huh?" The man looked forward, pushing his glasses closer to his eyes."

"What is all this!"

"You still don't know, do you. This is project A&A. The name is actually a double meaning. The first is the names...and the second, stands for Assassinate & Acquire!"

"Assassinate who?! You're so fucking confusing!" I said overwhelmed with what's going on.

"We are assassinating whoever will get in our way, and we will acquire the Leaf Village, and destroy it!"

"Then, you are these people?"

"You know I shouldn't be telling you all this, as you already know far too much, but since you're gonna die anyway...how about you take a closer look at their faces.

I turned around and finally recognize them. It was Jalen and his sister Alyssa!

"Y-you monsters!"

He smirked, and the pale one crossed his arms, and held his head down.

"We arent the monsters." He said lifting his head back up.

"The monsters, are in the tubes." He said, pointing at the tubes, to show them waking up, and breaking the glass almost instantly.

"Arashi! Aya!...kill him!"

Chapter 2~!  
>The Prophet Child Is Born!<p>

My eyes start to water.

"J-Jalen! Please don't...just please! Think of all the times we've had together?!"

"Why yes. I do remember you, Jalen...or now can I call you gray! You see, I was the one that did this! I purposely fell into the lake."

"Jalen...how cou-"

"Jalen is no longer here! You will refer to me as ARASHI!"

He dashed towards me, and punch me in my stomach. Bending over with blood coming from my mouth, I could only see...a MONSTER!

"I am at a physical peak in this world! You barely survived the cloning process! Why do you think you were in the room with them?!"

He grabbed me and threw me into a tube.

"And the best part is- I have been given new abilities!"

He rotated his wrist and fireballs started to swarm him!

"Any last words Gray!"

"Arashi that's enough!"

Aya looked at me with tears in her eyes.

Thank god! At least Alyssa still cares about me!

She wiped the tears from her eyes with a smirk on her face.

"You really think you're gonna have all the fun?!"

Damn! Plot

**twist! **

She slowly walked towards me...grabbed my wrists and snapped them like a kit-kat.

Thunder started to sound, and I just sat there on the floor almost dead from lack of blood.

"Now time to finish you off!"

Arasha and Aya started to rise into the air. Breaking the glass top of the building, and allowed rain to just fall in.

"Now time to die!"

I saw lightning, and flames surrounding them.

"DIE!"

I closed my eyes and that was -...

….

…..  
>"Would you shut up already!"<p>

I opened my eyes...slowly.

"Finally, I think he's waking up. Gray? Gray?"

The blur started to clear, and I saw Jalen and-...Arashi and Aya.

"Dont worry, you're fine. We had to make it believable. It was a plan from the start, but Arashi may have gotten a little carried away. You see the tubes gave us new abilities, but I think it might of had a small negative effect...Arashi has a little temper, I can't control my abilities sometimes, and we don't know you're problem yet. "

"What do you mean?! Where am I, and how did I get here?! There's nothing wrong with me because I didn't get anything special!"

I tried to stand up, but my body was so...sore.

"Calm down. You've been in a coma...for almost a YEAR now!"

"WHAT?!"

I pulled the cords connected to my body off, and limbered to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, and my eyes...flickered.

Punching the glass in the mirror, my arm gushed with blood, and a giant shard sticking out my hand. Slowly pulling it out, I washed the blood off, and scurried back to Aya and Arashi...

"Guys, look my hand is…"

I held my hand up, and there was nothing on it!

"Shhhhh!"

Aya grabbed me and pushed me to the floor.

"Orochimaru found us! He's gonna blow up the hospital in 10 seconds!"

She grabbed my hand, and attempted to run forward...only to run into a pole and knock herself out completely.

Arashi grabbed her, threw her over his back, and started to run.

"Jalen, were not gonna make it! She's too heavy, and there's no way I can carry you and her, and continue without any setbacks!

He walked to the wall and punched a giant hole in it.

"Go! GO! Its our only chance to survive!"

I closed my eyes, and started to run! I felt a wave, and a heavy wind blowing past me.

I opened my eyes slowly to see a blur of trees...then a heard a loud boom, and I tripped. Looking forward I saw a blonde haired boy, looking down on me, as he stuffed ramen noodles in his mouth.

I turned around, and in the very far distance, I saw a small explosion.

"What the hell just happened...where am I?"

Authors note: Hey fans, this is the end of Chapter 2 of Junior

** Jonin****! Lots of mysterious things happened in this chapter, but the most mysterious thing that happened of all was...what happened to Arashi, Aya, and the clones.**

Be sure to review on what you think, and ask any questions if you'd like. I will not publish in a while, because once again my tablet. However, I will try to publish before the next two weeks.

Bye...For now!


End file.
